Mon amour de cinéma
by Winchesterland
Summary: On dit que les rêves ne sont pas la réalité... Mais pourtant le mien s'est bel et bien réalisé... Ce jour là où je t'es rencontré, jamais je ne pensais te revoir. suite cliquer FF avec les acteurs


Coucou a toute voici notre première FF en commun a Aurore et moi (mélanie pattinson) la FF est a prendre au second degrés bien sur sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

Mon amour de cinéma :

Prologue :

On dit que les rêves ne sont pas la réalité... Mais pourtant le mien s'est bel et bien réalisé... Ce jour là où je t'es rencontré, jamais je ne pensais te revoir. Tu étais la star qui me faisait le plus fantasmer, rêver et rigoler, sur le tournage de ta série auquel tu te donnais corps et âme pour être à la perfection de ton personnage. Ce jour où j'ai participé à ce concours pour pouvoir te rencontrer et assister au travail que tu fournis chaque jour, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce jour là ma vie allait prendre un autre tournant.

* * *

Chapitre un :

Ce jour là, en plein mois de juillet, j'embarquais pour Los Angeles. J'étais paralysée par la peur, Une autre fan faisait le voyage avec moi, elle était grande, blonde vénitienne, très mince et très bien foutue, et franchement elle était pas bien nette. Elle était complètement hystérique et ne parlait que de mon idole. Elle m'énervait au plus haut point,si bien que j'avais envie de lui coller un baffe.

-Oh bordel je vais mourir en le voyant obligé ! Fit-elle tout fort.

-Tu vas mourir rien qu'en le voyant ou quand il va simplement te regarder ? Car s'il ne te regarde pas je vois pas pourquoi tu meurs ?, lui demandais-je

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!, me répondit-elle

- Ce que j'en sais c'est qu'il est peut-être beau comme un dieu et tout ce que tu veux mais toi à ses yeux tu es quoi ? Juste une personne qu'il aura vu quoi une semaine et ensuite dans un mois ou deux il t'aura oublié, t'auras beau le revoir lors de ces apparitions il ne se souviendra même pas de toi alors excuses-moi t'as aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Lui répondis-je

-Bah tu t'es pas regardé hein !, me répondit-elle en me regardant méchamment.

-Très bien, répondis-je cinglante

Pendant le reste du voyage, nous ne nous adressâmes pas la parole et c'était tant mieux, je ne voulais pas lui parler je sens qu'on va s'entendre à merveille elle est moi. Vers quinze heures de l'après midi nous atterrîmes enfin à Los Angeles, nous allâmes récupérer nos bagages et une assistante vint nous chercher. Elle était grande, brune avec des lunettes rouges, portait un top noir avec par dessus une veste blanche et un pantalon blanc avec pour finir des escarpins noirs également.

-Bonjour les filles ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Fit-elle.

-Bonjour. Fîmes-nous en cœur

-Vous êtes prêtes ? Nous demanda t-elle

- On va dire que oui. Lui répondis-je nerveuse

-Tout va bien se passer ne vous inquiétez pas. Et si il y a besoin de traduction je serais là. Me répondit-elle souriante.

- Pour moi ça devrait aller niveau traduction, j'ai de la famille qui habite en Louisiane donc je parle couramment l'anglais. Lui révélais-je.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas suivait moi. Nous demanda-t-elle

On la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment où nous attendait une limousine, très grande et blanche, surtout très impressionnante. Nous montions dans la limousine pendant que le conducteur mis nos bagages dans le coffre. Moi j'avais emmené une seule valise tandis que l'autre hystérique avait trois valises ... Pour une semaine ? Mais elle va se changer toutes les heures ou quoi ?

-T'as un soucis ! Fit-elle en m'agressant.

- Moi ? Alors là pas du tout. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite

-Toi je te sens pas du tout. Me lança-t-elle méchamment.

- Du calme les filles vous venez juste d'arriver vous allez quand même pas vous disputer maintenant, vous êtes ici avant tout pour vous amuser. Fit l'assistante

Mes mains commencèrent à trembler à cause du stress. Je m'enfonçais au fond de mon siège et ne parlais plus. L'assistante essaya de calmer la tension qui c'était engouffrée dans l'habitacle mais rien à faire. Nous restâmes dans notre coin à regarder le paysage défiler devant nous. Los Angeles était une ville vraiment magique et très très grande.

La limousine s'arrêta devant un grand hôtel, comme ceux qu'on voit dans les films, ou série télé comme Las Vegas mais à Los Angeles. Ça faisait rêver, et je me croyais vraiment dans un conte de fée, ce qui m'arrive c'est juste énorme ! Le conducteur de la limousine s'arrêta devant les marches de l'hôtel et un groom vient chercher nos bagages pour pouvoir les monter dans nos chambres. Nous descendîmes de la limousine et nous suivîmes l'assistante qui alla a l'accueil chercher les clé de nos chambre respectives, parce que soit dit en passant je n'aurais pas put partager la même chambre que l'autre blonde.

-Oh je vais mourir ! Fit Miss blondasse.

-Comment j'aimerais... Chuchotais-je

-Fermes ta bouche connasse !

J'allais pour lui en coller une mais l'assistante se mit entre nous.

- Les filles on se calme d'accord, vous allez aller dans vos chambres respectives vous reposer, prendre une douche et vous habiller. En fin d'après midi on ira voir le tournage mais je veux que vous vous comportiez en adultes pas en gamines de cinq ans ! Nous engueula l'assistante.

-Ok pardon ! Fit la fille.

On monta dans l'ascenseur qui nous mena jusqu'à l'étage de nos chambres respectives. J'étais complètement crevée à cause du vol et aussi du décalage horaire. Je pris donc dans ma valise un short et un vieux tee shirt en attendant de bien m'habiller pour tout a l'heure, ainsi que mes produits pour me laver. Je filai dans la salle de bain, posai mes affaire sur une chaise et mes produits dans la douche puis me déshabillai, pour rentrer dans la douche. J'enclenchai l'eau chaude qui coula tout le long de mon corps, ce qui me détendis les muscles. Oh si seulement j'avais cette salle de bain à la maison... Ça m'éviterais de me cogner partout. Je restai encore quelques instant sous l'eau chaude, puis coupai tout et attrapai une serviette et m'enroulai dedans. J'enfilai mes vêtements puis me sécha les cheveux puis filai dormir quelques instants ou bien quelques heures, je ne savais même pas. Ce sont des tambourinements à ma porte qui me réveillèrent. Je me me levai en manquant de me vautrer sur le sol et allai ouvrir la porte a la personne qui m'avait dérangé en plein rêve.

-Hey ma belle c'est l'heure il faut te préparer. Au fait moi je m'appelle Fany. Me fit l'assistante

-D'accord je me prépare et j'arrive, et moi c'est Angèle Lui souris-je

-Je peux rentrer et t'attendre ici ? Me demanda t-elle

- Oui bien sûr, vas-y rentre. Lui répondis-je en lui ouvrant la porte

Elle s'assit sur mon lit. Je pris un jeans simple et un débardeur rose dans ma valise puis partis m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Une fois habillée, je retournai dans ma chambre prendre mes ballerines noires et mon lisseur pour pouvoir me coiffer correctement.

-Je crois que Pricilia a un problème psychologique. Me fit Fany.

- Je crois qu'on risque d'avoir pas mal d'ennuis avec elle. Lui dis-je

- Cette fille est superficielle et s'y croit vraiment. Me répondit-elle

-Euh ouais... L'espoir fait vivre hein... Répondis-je

Mon portable se mit à sonner, je regarda l'appelant et vis que c'était Kristen, ma meilleures amie.

- Allô ? Comment tu vas ma belle ? Décrochais-je

-Salut ! Oh je suis épuisée par ce boulot de merde ! J'aimerais tellement être avec toi je suis dégoutée. Je suis à deux doigts de m'acheter un billet d'avion... Me confia t-elle

- Ah bah t'avais qu'à les envoyer chier comme je te l'avais dit, ils sont en train de te priver de la semaine la plus inoubliable de ta vie !

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire là ma puce. Me dit-elle

- BEN PREND CE PUTAIN DE BILET ET VIENS ME REJOINDRE ! Criais-je

-Chiche ! Me défia t-elle

- Chiche ! En plus celle qui est avec moi est pas très nette alors imagines comment tu me manques ! Lui révélais-je.

-Ouais mais je ne vais pas pouvoir aller sur le tournage tu sais. Me répondit-elle

- Je sais, ça sera pour la prochaine fois je te le promet ma belle et si tu me dis non à cause de ton travail je te jure que je te kidnappe.

-Ok bon bah amuses-toi bien alors... Et prends plein de photos ! Me répondit-elle

- Dés que je le peux je te l'es envoie sur facebook ma chérie parce que oui j'ai pris mon Pc, attends je peux pas vivre sans. Rigolais-je

Elle explosa de rire j'en suis sûre elle se fou de moi !

- Je te laisses ma puce. Appelles-moi dès que tu rentres ok ? Me demanda t-elle

- Pas de soucis, je le ferais et toi reposes-toi bisous ma chérie.

-Gros bisous. Je t'aime fort.

Elle raccrocha, j'avais entendu la déception dans sa voix. Je mis mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans et me lissai vite fait les cheveux. Pour ensuite sortir de ma suite en suivant Fany, sans avoir oublier bien entendu mon sac a main avec mon portable mes cigarette, merci Kristen pour cette addiction, et mon appareil photo. Je montai de nouveau dans la belle limousine blanche. Je me la pétais, j'avais l'impression d'être une star. Je m'installai bien confortablement dans mon siège, en attendant Fany et l'autre blondasse. Les filles arrivèrent et le chauffeur démarra. On roula jusqu'aux studios de Hollywood. Oh bordel je commençais vraiment à flipper ! J'allai rencontrer mon idole, et sur son lieu de travail en plus ! Bon on se calme je sens que je vais pas pouvoir décrocher un mot et oublier tout mon anglais. On descendit de la voiture et on suivit Fany. J'aperçus de loin l'acteur qui jouait Bobby dans la série. Je pensais tout de suite a Kristen, elle l'adorait littéralement, Bobby lui faisait penser à son pépé comme elle le disait et il lui arrivait souvent de l'appeler pépé Bobby.

Je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Et l'autre blondasse me regarda de travers. Elle soupira et Fany roula des yeux. L'autre blondasse commença a rouler des hanches. Non mais sérieusement elle nous fais quoi là ?!

Et là... On venait de me perdre ! Jensen Ackles venait de faire irruption ! Et là dans ma tête la chanson de Alerte à Malibu se déclencha, je commençais à voir des p'tites nétoiles et je vis le beau Jensen courir vers moi pour me faire du bouche a bouche. Je me suis laissée légèrement emportée là ! Il était encore plus beau en vrai. Il portait un jeans bleu foncé délavé, des bottines et un t-shirt gris. Oh my god ! Bien sûr comme la peureuse que j'étais, je restai là sans pouvoir bouger et dire un seul mot.

Il nous adressa un sourire et s'approcha de Fany. Il lui dit bonjour et lui fit la bise.

-Jensen je te présente Angèle et Pricilia. Lui dit Fany

-Salut mes fans préférées !

-Salut. Lançais-je complétement paniquée.

Il me tendit sa main que je serrais volontiers, mais je tremblais.

-Hey je ne vais pas te manger. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Qui sait, t'es peut-être carnivore ? Lançais-je

-Euh oui je mange de la viande comme tout homme !

Il me fit un clin d'œil Il m'a fait un clin d'œil ?! Et mon cœur avait raté un battement. Appelez les urgences je vais m'évanouir !

-Hey ça va ? Merde je crois qu'on est en train de la perdre ! Fit-il à Fanny.

-Moi ? Mais ... Mais ça va parfaitement bien pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu es toute pâle on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes. Me dit-il.

-Euhhh je suis pâle en temps normal t'as pas remarquer ? Essayai-je de rigoler.

-Si tu le dis. Bon suivez-moi je vais vous montrer le tournage

- Quand tu veux ! _Et où tu veux..._ Siffla ma conscience.

On le suivit bien sagement. Il allait tourner une scène avec Misha et une autre fille que je ne connaissais pas. Tout en le suivant bien entendu autant profiter des avantages avant de les perdre, je matais ses fesses en toute discrétion bien sûr.

-Putain mais arrêtes ! Fit Pricilia.

-Mais toi mêles-toi de tes faux nichons. Répliquais-je

-Euh vous avez quoi là ?! Fit Jensen.

Jared débarqua sur le plateau avec des couettes dans ses cheveux et des lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur Moi je fixais Jared et explosai de rire, puis il vient vers nous torse nu et soutif rembourré de papier puis passa un bras sur les épaules de Jensen en se retournant vers lui.

-Mon amouuuuur tu m'as manqué tu sais. Lui dit-il en prenant une voix de femme.

-Espèce de barge ! Arrêtes on va croire qu'on est gays. Lui dit -il

- Mais chéri on est gays ! Répliqua Jared

Jensen explosa de rire. Et moi je les regardais c'est fou comment il s'entendait bien !

-Vous voyez les filles... Fit Jensen.

-Juste une chose, Jared t'es vraiment trop mignonne avec tes p'tites couettes et tes lunettes. Lui fis-je en rigolant.

- Oui, oui je sais, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, je t'aime déjà. Rigola-t-il.

-Oh mon vieux tu as vraiment besoin d'une femme ! Lui fit Jensen.

-Je suis là moi ! Répondit la blondasse.

- Dans tes rêve les plus fous oui ! T'as toujours rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit ? Tes neurones n'étaient pas connectés ou t'en as simplement aucun ? Répondis-je à la blondasse.

Jensen pouffa de rire et manqua de s'étrangler. Jared regarda Pricilia et fronça le nez.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Me demanda Jared.

- Angèle. Bon je vais pas te retourner la question hein. Lui répondis-je

-Bon les filles nous allons devoir vous laisser, vous prenez place sur nos chaises. Nous dit Jensen.

Ils partirent et je regarda Pricilla, et lui dit méchamment :

- Je prend la chaise à Jensen tu la pique j'te jure que je vais te pourrir l'existence pendant une semaine .

-Ok ok mais il s'en fou de ta gueule. Me répondit-elle hautaine.

- Et moi je t'emmerde pauvre blonde siliconer, répliquais-je

La blonde ferma sa bouche et nous regardâmes les acteurs jouer. En s'asseyant sur la chaise de Jared, j'avais au moins gagné cette partie là. On avait passé tout l'après midi sur les plateaux de tournage, il faisait à présent nuit et on devait rentrer à notre hôtel. J'aperçus Jensen et Jared venir vers nous tout sourire et décontracté. Jared n'avait plus ses ravissantes petites couettes, c'était dommage ! Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur je me tourna vers Jared.

- Oh t'a plus tes p'tites couettes c'est dommage t'étais trop mignonne comme ça.

Il me fit un beau sourire et rigola.

- Oh je meurs de faim ! Fit Jensen.

Et juste a ce moment là mon ventre se mit a gargouiller. Rouge de honte, je m'excusai et la blonde me regarda.

- Je vois qu'on t'a pas enseigné la classe à toi ?

- Moi la classe ?! Non je sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire et puis tu sais quoi je suis comme je suis et je t'emmerde ! Au moins moi mes nichons ne sont pas siliconés. Répliquais-je.

-Putain les tigresses ! Vous battez pas pour moi hein ! Répliqua mon fantasme.

- Qui a dit qu'on se battait pour toi ? Peut-être qu'on a flashé sur le sans abri a l'autre bout de la rue ? Rigolais-je.

-Ah ouais Joe ! Il est sympa. Rit-il.

- Mais trop sympa j'ai même accepté d'aller lui tenir compagnie. Riais-je

- Oh une femme qui te résiste ! Fit Jared.

- Et merde c'est dommage ! Répondit Jensen.

- Puis personnellement j'ai une légère préférence pour Jarette, celle qui était là tout a l'heure avec ses petites couettes. Éclatais-je de rire.

- Mon dieu une lesbienne ! Fis Jensen.

- Ouais mon côté lesbienne ressort de temps en temps. Ris-je.

- Désolé j'aime pas les blondes. Répondit Jared.

- Ah ben c'est con ça, n'est-ce pas Pricillia. Ris-je.

- Ta gueule ! M'agressa-t-elle.

- C'est qu'elle serais vexée ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non mais c'est bon tu vas me lâcher !

- Je sens que je vais adorer cette semaine je vais m'éclaterrrrr. Rigolais-je.

Jared fit bouger ses sourcils d'un air "je sens qu'on va s'amuser".

-On va manger un bout ? Fit-il.

- Est-ce que je dois être effrayée que Jensen soit carnivore et qu'il me mange à la place de son repas ? Rigolais-je

- Ne me tentes pas jeune fille ! Fit Jensen sérieux.

-Jeune fille ? Genre j'ai l'air d'une gamine. Boudais-je.

-Bah j'allais pas te dire madame quand même.

-Mademoiselle tu connais puis si tu me manges moi je veux pas faire un détour mortel 2 parce que tu mange les gens. Dis-je.

-Eurk mais quelle idée ! Je ne mange pas les femmes de cette façon !

- Ah ouais et de quelle façon ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ah mais ça, ça reste privé...

- Pervers. Lui lançais-je.

- Bah non tu m'as demandé.

- T'aurais bien pu inventer ! Ah les mecs ! Lui répondis-je

-Je ne mens jamais.

Jared éclata de rire et je le regardai d'un air " Ouais c'est ça mon pote !".

- Vu le rire de Jared, je vais te croire. Répondis-je ironiquement.

- Qui ne mens pas hein ?! Oh allons manger, il y a un restaurant sympa pas loin. Nous dit Jensen

- Moi je vais vous laissez je me sens pas très bien. Lança Barbie.

- Oh euh ok. Fany tu la raccompagne ? Fit Jensen.

- La raccompagner ? D'accord si tu veux, je resterais avec elle. Amusez-vous bien tout les trois. À demain. Dit Fany, visiblement déçue que sa soirée soit écourtée.

Je lui dis au revoir et suivis les deux stars de ma série préférée. Et ce fut ce moment où ma petite conscience se réveilla : Putain p'tite Angèle tu vas manger avec Jared et Jensen, les deux beau gosses de la série !

Mon portable sonna dans mon sac à main. c'était Kristen. Merde j'avais complètement oublié de l'appeler. Je décrochai.

- Allo ?

-Salut ma puce... Oh j'en ai marre si tu savais !

- Salut ma chérie, bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Racontes tout à tati Angèle.

-Je me suis fait draguer par un mec au restau. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Ah et alors dis moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal que tu te fasses draguer au restau ?

-Un gros porc ! Il m'a mit la main au cul !

- L'enculé c'était qui ? Je le connais ?

-Marc. Tu sais le blond qui travaille chez Tiffany et par la même occasion ton ex !

- MARC ?! Quand je rentre je vais me le faire, il va m'entendre lui ça va être sa fête ! Je vais lui foutre la tête dans la cuvette des chiottes ! Tu vas voir si mon ex peut toucher ma meilleure amie !

Jensen me fit les gros yeux. Je le regardai et lui tirai la langue. Très mature comme comportement je sais !

-Putain j'ai cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus ! Heureusement le patron est arrivé.

Elle se mit à pleurer, la pauvre j'imaginais qu'elle avait du avoir peur.

-Je vais quitter ce boulot j'en peux plus...

- Tu m'entends tu quitteras pas ton travail pour un connard qui oui tu peux le dire était mon petit ami a une époque ! Mais je te jure que quand je rentre, il va se prendre mon poing dans la figure ça lui a pas suffit ce qu'il m'a fait qu'il faut qu'il se tourne vers toi !

-Je sais même pas si il est au courant que tu es ma meilleure amie. M'avoua-t-elle

- Je m'en tape qu'il le sache ou pas ! Il sait que t'es mon amie quand même !

- Ça va calmes-toi... Tu fais quoi ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Mais je suis totalement calme ! Non tu ne me déranges jamais. Euhhh ben ce que je fais... Ben euh je vais manger pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça car ici il est 5 heures du mat...

- 5 heure du matin mais tu dors jamais toi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non parce que je déprime !

- Mais déprimes pas, tu le trouveras ton homme. Lui dis-je.

- Personne ne me plait, j'en ai marre je vais devenir lesbienne ! Allez je te laisse bouffer avec ta blonde.

- Et mon cul tu vas devenir lesbienne aussi ! Non je vais pas manger avec elle, madame a sentit une légère maladie arriver d'un coup. Ris je.

- Bah tu es avec qui alors ? Mon pépé Bobby ?

- Ah non pas pépéé bobby, je suis avec ton sexy body gard et J.A. Lui révélais-je.

-QUOI ?! Cria-t-elle.

- Mes oreilles euhhhhh putain Kris !

-Euh dé... Hum désolée... Mais oh putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiin sa mère la catin !

- Oui ça va allez inspire respire et siffles par le cul !

-Oh arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule connasse ! Oh putain pourquoi je suis pas avec toi !

Elle pleurait encore plus.

- Alors là non ne me fais pas le coup ma vie et une merde totale, tu devais venir avec moi mais t'as préféré bosser et me laisser toute seule avec Barbie siliconée.

-Oui bah désolée de pas être friquée hein !

- HA HA très drôle ! L'avion été payé et tout ! Méchante va !

-Je te taquine baby. Bon bah écoutes embrasses-les pour moi. Surtout le grand brun musclé.

- T'inquiètes j'embrasserais Jared pour toi. Rigolais-je.

-Oh la honte !

Nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant et allâmes nous asseoir. Je commandai comme les garçons et nous attendîmes que le serveur vienne nous servir ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Et puis j'ai pris une très belle photo. Jared s'est travesti en Jéjétte.

Elle explosa de rire.

-Oh mon dieu t'as de la chance ! Reviens-moi vite hein !

- Oui mon p'tit lapinou, je reviens vite.

-Bisous bisous.

Elle raccrocha et je mis mon portable dans mon sac

-C'est moi le sexy bodygard ? Demanda Jared.

-De toute façon tu va le savoir, oui c'est toi !

-C'est flatteur.

- Tu parles ! Venant d'elle c'est pas flatteur c'est pervers. Riais-je.

- Encore une qui fantasme sur mon corps. Ria-t-il.

- Et sinon les chevilles ça va ? Lui dis-je.

- Très bien merci.

- Merde j'avais cru qu'elles avaient explosées. Ris-je.

Il se mit à rire.

-Alors alors Angèle... Fit Jensen.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu fais ton sourire en coin, celui qui dit je « suis en train de me foutre de ta gueule intérieurement » ? Dis-je.

- Mais pas du tout rho !

- Mouais je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute !

- Tu as un homme ? Me demanda Jensen

Il me fixa avec un grand sourire. J'avais du louper quelque chose pour qu'il me demande ça !

- Euh non mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Euh... Bah comme ça... Hum...

Il mangea un morceau de son burger.

- Si tu le dis. Dis-je septique.

-Je suis juste curieux de nature.

- Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ? Lui dis-je.

-Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais j'ai du mal à te croire c'est tout.

- Oh je ne dirais pas le fond de ma pensée devant Jared.

- Et pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est embarrassant.

- Jared dégages aux chiottes, moi je veux savoir ! Lui dis-je.

- Euh ok il fallait le dire si vous vouliez baiser, je serais partis. Rigola-t-il.

Il se leva et partit en rigolant.

- Maintenant je veux savoir. Dis-je à Jensen.

-J'aime les filles qui ont du caractère.

- Ah bah temps mieux alors, parce que je suis pas du genre a me laisser faire. Rigolais-je.

- Tu me plais...

- Euh ... Je ... Je reviens. J

Je me levai rouge de honte pour prendre la direction des toilettes.

Je me passai de l'eau sur mon visage. Oh bordel je venais de rêver ou quoi ?! Je crois que je vies effectivement de rêver, et ce fut ce moment que ma saleté de petite conscience se réveilla : JENSEN A DIT QU'IL T'AIMAIT ! N'importe quoi il a dit que je lui plaisait mais comment il peut savoir ça en même pas une dizaines d'heures qu'on a passé ensemble ?!

Je m'essuyais avec du papier absorbant et revins à table.

-Euh ça va ? Me demanda Jensen.

- Affreusement bien. Lui lançais-je ironiquement.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Moi ? Aucun. Lui répondis-je.

-Bon, on en était où ?

- Euhhhhhh ...

Je regardais partout sauf lui. En vérité j'essayais d'éviter son regard enivrant.

-Ah oui, que tu me plaisais.

- Sans blague. Chuchotais-je.

Il me fit un putain de sourire, à mouiller ma petite culotte.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes...

- De quoi ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ? Lui demandais-je.

- De draguer une fan.

- Ah bah si tu le dis.

-Enfin bref... Euh...

Il semblait gêné.

- Pourquoi t'es gêné comme ça ? D'habitude les mecs n'ont pas l'air d'être gênés avec moi, au contraire ils font bien style qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de moi. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais gêné. Lui dis-je.

-Ok c'est bon, je laisse tomber.

Jared refit surface.

- Mais de quoi tu laisses tomber ? Mais ... J'ai rien dit en plus je te dis ce que font les mec en général et toi tu t'énerve. Lui répondis-je.

-Je m'en fou des autres mecs.

- …. Je baissai la tête, triste qu'il s'énerve pour des conneries pareilles.

-Alors quoi de neuf ? Fit Jared, l'air de rien.

- Rien, lui répondis-je énervée.

Jensen me fixait. Oh j'avais envie de me glisser sous la table.

Et puis non pourquoi je devrais me glisser sous la table de honte d'être énervée, car ce mec jouait avec mes nerfs ?! Il jouait je le savais. Alors je pris mon sac et leur dis :

- Vous savez quoi je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. J'avais commencé à passer une superbe soirée avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne vienne tout gâcher avec ses sauts d'humeur et qu'il se fout littéralement de ma gueule ! Jared j'ai rien contre toi au contraire, on se verra demain. Leur dis-je en prenant mon sac et en partant.

-Attends je te raccompagne. Fit Jensen.

- Je crois que même si je te dis non tu me suivras. Alors fais bien comme tu veux. Lui répondis-je énervée.

Il se leva et me suivit jusque dehors. Je ne l'attendis pas et marchai, enfin on pouvais dire presque courir, en regardant droit devant moi sans l'attendre.

-Hey Angèle s'il te plaît !

Je me retournai .

-Quoi ?! Lui répondis-je méchamment.

-Je suis désolé. Restes avec avec moi, allez.

- T'es désolé ? De quoi ? De tes sauts d'humeur ou du fait que tu te fou de moi ?

- Je ne me suis pas foutu de toi ! Tu me compares à tes ex !

- Non pas à "mes" ex à "mon" ex ! Et puis désolée mais vous les mecs vous êtes tous pareil et même, sois réaliste ! Tu dis que je te plait et imagines que je réponde favorablement à tes avances ?! Je reste UNE SEMAINE après je vais partir ! Dans même pas une semaine ou deux tu m'auras déjà oublié et remplacé ! Lui dis-je.

-Bah non justement. Eh bien je vois que tu me prends pour un salaud. Merci ça me va droit au cœur Je ne suis pas comme dans la série.

- Ah mais de rien, je ne fais que constater c'est tout. Lui répondis-je.

-Je sais que si il y a quelque chose entre nous tu seras loin. Mais j'ai de l'argent pour te faire venir.

- Ça serais carrément profiter de toi Jensen. Lui répondis-je.

-Non parce que ça me ferait plaisir. Mais bon ne parlons pas trop vite.

- Là je suis bien d'accord car de une tu ne me connais même pas.

-Ouais mais ça s'apprend.

- J'espère. Lui répondis-je, souriante.

-Je te jure que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et puis j'adore ton humour.

- Oui je sais, je suis une grande comique. Je rigole. Rais-je

- Vaut mieux ça que de faire la gueule comme ta collègue.

- Elle fait la gueule car elle est jalouse. Je suis restée à peine une heure à côté d'elle dans l'avion qu'on s'est déjà engueulées. Alors j'imagine qu'on va merveilleusement s'entendre. Demain ça va être ma fête car je suis restée avec toi et Jared et qu'elle est partie. Lui répondis-je.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre. C'était qui au téléphone avec toi ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle me tape sur le système ! C'était Kristen, ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça, je suis juste curieux. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Wow il s'inquiétait pour ma meilleure amie !

- Ben ça tu peux le dire. De un elle est dégoutée car elle devait venir avec moi aujourd'hui mais au dernier moment son patron n'a pas voulu lui donner sa semaine. Et deuxièmement mon ex Marc est allé au restaurent là où elle travaille et la dragué jusqu'à lui faire peur. Heureusement que son patron est arrivée car il aurait put lui faire tout et n'importe quoi, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire

-La pauvre. Oh elle reviendra avec toi bientôt.

Il me fit un sourire à tomber par terre.

- Il faut déjà que je revienne. Lui souris-je avec dans mon regard une lueur de défis.

-Euh tu connais l'adresse de ton hôtel ma belle ?

- Non je l'a connais pas. Répondis-je gênée.

-Euh ok, attends je vais appeler Fany.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Fany. Jensen était au téléphone et moi j'étais à coté en train d'attendre qu'il ait fini de lui téléphoner. J'étais en train de me les geler sur place.

-Bon c'est pas très loin mais il va falloir prendre ma voiture.

- T'a quoi comme voiture ? Lui demandais-je.

-La même que sur le tournage.

- Non t'es sérieux ?! J'adore cette voiture ! Lui dis-je.

-Ouais, elle date de 1980.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours rêver de monter dans cette voiture. Lui répondis-je.

-Allez suis-moi belle demoiselle.

- À vos ordres Monsieur ! Rigolais-je.

On marcha jusqu'aux studios et là je découvris sa magnifique voiture. Oh je me voyais déjà faire l'amour dedans... Mon dieu je délirais... Je mis dans un coin de ma tête qu'une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, j'allais me commander une camisole avec des médicaments contre la folie.

Il m'invita à monter à l'intérieur. Et comme un parfait gentleman qu'il était, il m'ouvrit la portière pour que je puisse monter à l'intérieur. Il démarra et on prit la route. Tout en conduisant, je le regardais de haut en bas, surtout le bas. Je m'égarai encore.

Les lumières de la ville éclairaient faiblement son visage et à ce moment là, je le trouvais étonnamment beau et sérieux.

Il mit le clignotant et tourna à gauche. Il se gara devant mon hôtel et coupa le moteur. Et moi je ne bougeai plus et ne disais plus un mot. Il était dans le même état que moi. Alerte ! Je crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de me faire soigné merde c'est un mec comme les autres ! Mais justement moi avec les mecs je sais pas du tout m'en sortir, je vais à coup sûr le faire fuir d'ici deux jours !

-Bon et bien nous y voilà...

- Euhh ouais... Répondis-je.

Il se pencha. Oh merde il allait m'embrasser ! Alerte ! Je crois que mon cœur va surtout s'arrêter ! Même s'il ne m'embrasse pas sur les lèvres, il va m'embrasser sur la joue et ses lèvres auront touchées une partie de moi. Mon dieu. Il m'embrassa tendrement la joue. Je crois que je vais fondre sur place, ce mec est parfait pas un seul défaut et en plus il est sexy.

-À demain.

- Euh ... Ouais à ... Demain. Lui répondis-je.

-Passes une bonne nuit hein... Hum... Oh faut pas que j'écoute ma tête...

- Pervers. Lâchais-je.

-N'importe quoi.

- Oh que si t'es qu'un gros pervers.

-C'est mal de désirer une belle fille ?

- Belle ? Moi ? Je crois que tu devrais nettoyer tes yeux, ils doivent avoir un dis-fonctionnement. Lui répondis-je.

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

-Je ne vais pas te contredire sinon tu vas encore t'énerver. Lui répondis-je.

-Je le penses vraiment.

Disait-il ça pour coucher avec moi ?

- Euh ... Merci. Dis-je des questions plein la tête. Je ne le connaissais personnellement que depuis quelque heures et lui me draguait déjà alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas. En tout cas si toutes les rumeurs sur lui étaient vraies, comme quoi c'était un coureur de jupons, il pourrait aller voir Barbie car moi je n'étais pas là pour ça même si c'était Jensen Ackles.

-Allez files Angèle.

-D'accord à demain ... Si j'arrive à fermer l'œil cette nuit.

-Je peux t'y aider si tu veux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose. Rigolais-je.

-Tu es sûre ?

- Aller montes mais enlèves-moi ce sourire pervers. Il ne se passera rien. Lui dis-je.

Il descendit de son Impala et vint ouvrir ma portière. Je pris son bras et on monta dans ma chambre. Mon cœur s'affola. Putain JENSEN ACKLES va venir dans ma chambre ! Bon techniquement c'est ma chambre pour une semaine mais quand même.

On entra et il retira sa veste de cuire, qu'il posa sur mon petit lit. Pendant que moi j'allai vers ma valise pour prendre une petite veste. Car malgré tout j'étais toujours gelée. Il préférait sans doute que je me déshabille. Mais en tout cas si il voulait me voir à poil il faudra qu'il attende avant un bon bout de temps.

-Tu as quelque chose à boire dans ton mini bar ?

- Aucune idée, regardes. Lui dis-je tout en m'installant sur le lit et en refermant les pans de ma veste avec mes mains.

Il fouilla dans le petit frigo et sortit deux petites bouteilles de vodka.

- De la vodka ? T'es sérieux ? Lui dis-je.

-Bah oui pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Il n'y a pas de bière ?

-Bah je peux en commander si tu veux ?

- Non t'inquiètes pas, je vais boire pareil que toi. Lui dis-je

Il me lança une petite bouteille. J'allais mourir devant lui ! J'allais mourir soit de combustion instantané ou une combustion très lente...

Je l'ouvris lentement et bus une gorgée. Cela brûla ma langue et ma gorge.

- Beurkkk ! Dis-je.

-Ne te forces pas si tu n'aimes pas ça.

Il se leva et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue. Je ne bougeai pas en le regardant dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage du mien et pencha sa tête, prêt à m'embrasser. Il allait m'embrasser nom de dieu sainte mère du paradis des petites culottes mortes ! Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne mis que quelques secondes à bouger les miennes en même temps que les siennes. C'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie ! Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade, je fermai les yeux et lâchai la bouteille par terre puis enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Notre baiser était lent et langoureux. Oh mon dieu il embrassait divinement bien. D'un coup il rompit notre baiser et se recula comme si je l'avais brûlé.

Il me regarda et me dit embarrassé :

- Je vais y aller ...

- Euh ta même pas fini ta bouteille ? Lui répondis-je.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être nulle ma pauvre fille ! Tu le fais fuir.

- Ouais euh ok je vais boire ... Hum...

- Jensen ? L'appelais-je.

- Oui oui tout va bien, excuses-moi.

- Tout va bien, t'es sûr ? Alors pourquoi t'es comme sa ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ça me fait juste bizarre ...

Il effleura mes doigts. Son touché était si doux.

- Bizarre pourquoi ? Je suis pas la première que tu embrasse.

- Bah heureusement que non.

Il se mit à rire.

- Je ne suis pas aussi direct habituellement.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Je ... Je sais pas quoi te dire. Lui répondis-je.

- Bon passons ok ?

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Ce mec allait me tuer.

- Sinon t'avais pas dit que tu voulais me connaitre avant ? Riais-je.

- Oui mais je ne fais pas toujours ce que je dis ...

- Sans blague j'avais pas remarqué ! Par contre, comptes sur moi pour me souvenir de cette phrase la !

- Rha les femmes !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les femmes ? Si t'es pas content t'a qu'à devenir homo !

- Oh alors là ça risque pas.

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Si ça se trouve à la fin de la semaine je t'aurais peut-être dégouté que t'auras viré de bord.

- Non parce que tu es vraiment trop charmante à moins que tu me cases avec la blondasse ?

- Merci, moi si j'étais toi je ne parlerais pas trop vite. Pendant tout le vol elle n'a fait que parler de toi comme quoi tu étais un appel au sexe ...

- Ah ouais ? Euh bah c'est pas du tout mon genre.

- Tu m'étonne. Lui répondis-je.

- Bon je vais te laisser poupée. Il faut que je sois aux studios de bonne heure demain matin.

- Oh dommage... Ben dans ce cas bonne nuit et dors bien alors.

- Parce que si je reste je vais vouloir plus ! Me dit-il en me fixant, les yeux remplis de désir.

- C'est ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure, t'es qu'un gros pervers.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers, attends j'ai plus quinze ans.

- Là je te contredis, mentalement t'as deux ans.

Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin, mit ses mains en appuie autour de moi sur le lit et déposa ses lèvres contres les miennes pour un baiser doux. Un baiser qui voulait dire qu'il allait partir et que je ne pourrais le revoir que demain.

- Ferme la ...

- ...

- C'est pas méchant

- Je sais.

Il avait énormément de mal à me quitter. Je le voyais, il hésitait entre rester et partir.

- Bon je file cette fois, à demain matin et oublies pas les croissants ...

- Les croissants ?

- Bah oui le petit déjeuner quoi !

- Morfale !

- Un mec ça mange beaucoup tu verras le jour où je te mangerais.

- Alors dans tes rêves mon pote ! Dis-je en m'écroulant sur le lit.

- Les rêves se réalisent parfois.

- Oui car le mien s'est réalisé. Le regardais-je fixement dans les yeux.

Il fit bouger ses sourcils et sourit.

- Bonne nuit jolie fille.

- Bonne nuit Jensen. Dis-je en me levant.

Il m'embrassa et sortit de ma chambre. Avais-je rêvé ? Je touchais mes lèvres.

Jensen Ackles m'avait embrassé ! Je poussais un petit cri, j'étais même sûre qu'il m'avait entendu car je l'entendais rigoler dans le couloir. JE m'effondrai sur le matelas du lit. Putain Jensen m'avait embrassé ! Vous allez me dire que ça ne fait même pas un jour pas qu'il te connais et tu vas me faire croire qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Je vous répondrais que le coup de foudre peut frapper à votre porte n'importe quand.

Je me relevais du lit pour aller enfiler mon pyjama. Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain et fis un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire niait que vous avez lorsque vous êtes heureux Je me mis dans mon lit et éteignis la lumière.

Je mis un moment à fermer les yeux. Je repensais à cette superbe journée. J'avais réalisé mon rêve et j'avais rencontré Jensen et Jared. Mais ce qui n'étais pas prévu, c'est que Jensen me dise que je lui plaisais et qu'il m'embrasse. Demain il fallait à tout prix que j'appelle Kristen pour lui demander des conseils, car là tout de suite j'étais complètement perdue.

Je finissais quand même par m'endormir.

* * *

Voila dites nous ce que vous en avez pensez :D

et a dans un mois pour le chapitre 2

#mélanie et Aurore


End file.
